


Art for Between the Pages

by the_bloss



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please! Big Bang 2016, Fan Art, M/M, cpbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bloss/pseuds/the_bloss
Summary: Thank you so much to Downward Stroke (casual_distance) for pinch-hitting!Posted to tumblr here: https://kent-parsons-cowlick.tumblr.com/post/153885180475/cpbb-between-the-pages





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709721) by [Downward Stroke (casual_distance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/Downward%20Stroke). 



> Thank you so much to Downward Stroke (casual_distance) for pinch-hitting!
> 
> Posted to tumblr here: https://kent-parsons-cowlick.tumblr.com/post/153885180475/cpbb-between-the-pages

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between the Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709721) by [Downward Stroke (casual_distance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/Downward%20Stroke)




End file.
